The beginning of the legend
by dragon outcast
Summary: snakes and ponies have never lived in harmony and will always be enemies, but what happens when a long gone snake takes pity on a pony who cared enough to try save his race but the only way to break a grave digger curse is a very high price. beta read by me no flames support/opinion is welcomed. this is the before story of my up coming story that has yet to be named or beta read


**im new to writing MLP-FIM stories so if i get anything wrong please tell me**

Cameron walked towards the barren area in the ever free forest, his black fur and two shaded crimson mane his cutie mark a snake coiled on his flank his talent is.

"Why are we here again" groaned star dancer a constellation on his flank he posseses unicorn horn on his head compared to Cameron's large wings.

"this is a bone site of a huge snake, I want to search it for anything that will be useful in keeping snakes away from ponies. Because if they aren't they will be cleared by Celestia as free to kill" said Cameron.

"Sure" said star.

Cameron sighed "stay here see if I care, your only here to get help if something bad happens" said Cameron.

he trotted into the bone yard and walked around sifting through the dirt, before long his hoof hit something hard in the sand like dirt he scraped away the dirt and found the nose of a huge snake skull, he began digging the head out of the dirt and after a while as Celestia's sun was descending down the sky he had uncovered it all.

"who is it" Cameron asked.

looking into the empty white eye sockets he stared for a second, black smoke began to seep into the socket and a red glow shone through the smoke.

"how dare you desecrate the resting place of king black fang" said the deep, the voice which shook the trees but in multi tone hisses.

Cameron looked behind him and saw star was long gone.

"I'm sorry I was looking for something that might help save our races from an extinction order" Cameron hissed back.

"he can speak!…look into my eyes" rumbled the head.

Cameron gazed into the swirling red smoke surrounded by black smoke.

"he speaks the truth!" exclaimed the deep voice "however you have been cursed ever since you dug in the dirt, within a day you will die" said the head.

"please can't you stop it" asked Cameron.

"hmm, how much do you wish to live" rumbled the voice.

"I want to live" said Cameron.

"would you be willing to forgo your appearance" asked the voice.

"anything" said Cameron.

"I will have to change you into a serpent pony" said the head.

"a serpent I thought they were myth" said Cameron.

"no they are very real but hide along with their snake masters" said the head.

"can you feel the curse slowly seeping into your energy" asked the head.

Cameron took a step but stumbled.

"it has progressed quickly, crawl to my mouth and give me your hoof" said the head.

Cameron struggled to the huge jaws of the long dead serpent, he reached out with his hoof suddenly the jaw snapped shut the sharp teeth sinking deep into his flesh and pain pulsed through his body. He felt something coursing under his skin and pain lashed at his body and he roared in pain as his eyes felt like they melted, his skin felt like it was being stabbed by thousands of needles. His roar of pain became a gurgling as blood filled his mouth, he coughed out all of his teeth and roared all the same as sharp fangs pushed their way through his bleeding the gums and set into place. His tongue felt like it was being burnt then having salt and lemon juice poured onto it and the long forked tongue flicked his teeth. HJe looked at his legs and saw small shiny black scales pushing their way through his skin as his fur fell out but thankfully his mane stayed the same. Cameron felt in his mind a huge black snake coiled around his original body before it slowly ate his screaming body and he watched in terror as his own body was devoured, his head going down the snakes throat last and he could hear his body screaming in the depths of the snakes stomach.

**(I am well aware that snakes eat their pray head first this just sounded better) **

Cameron's eyes opened and he saw his hoof only impaled on the bottom row of teeth, he lifted it off with a sickening sliding sound and yet no blood gushed forth, he looked at his hoof and saw perfect scales.

"Good luck" said the head.

The head lowered into the sand and the sand rumbled over it and left Cameron shaking blood and teeth in front of him, he slowly got up and stumbled towards the way he came into the bone yard. After stumbling for a while he saw light and stumbled out of the bushes and fell before the holder of the lantern, in the low light he saw his farther with him his mother and star dancer.

"dad" wheezed Cameron in pain.

"Monster!" exclaimed his dad.

Before he smashed the lantern on Cameron and the oil spilt over him before catching alight, he tumbled out of the fire small globs still clinging to his body and he noticed he wasn't getting burnt.

"dad help me!" yelled Cameron.

he watched helpless as the ponies he called friend and parents gallop away.

"star dancer!" yelled Cameron.

but when none of them turned around he slumped to the ground and began to cry his heart and soul out knowing he had been disowned from his family, an outcast of ponies hated for living feared for who and what he is. As soon as he stopped crying he galloped home and found that they hadn't come back he went to his room and packed up his stuff into saddle bags and grabbed his bag of bits before leaving. He left a note for his parents and another for star dancer. He made his way to the closest train station which was three towns away, in the first town he got a cloak and hoodie before being chased out and the second he was almost killed by farmers who found him in the forest, In the third town he quickly bought his ticket before moving to the shadows where he waited for the train to arrive.

two fillies were chasing each other across town and as one of the dodged a barrel collided with Cameron.

"oh I'm mighty sorry mister" said the filly.

"its alright, just move along" said Cameron.

"yes sir" said the filly.

Cameron smiled as they hurried off.

"all aboard who is coming aboard!" called the conductor pony.

Cameron hurried on and moved to the last carriage and made himself hidden from every pony and before long the train was beginning to chug off. He let loose his pent up breath, just as stunning mare walked through the doors a African helmet on her head a jacket on her body a compass as her cutie mark she sat next to him and lent over.

"hi I'm daring do" she said.

Cameron tried to hide his face.

"its alright I don't bite" she said.

Cameron stood up and climbed over the seat and she saw a scaled hoof and gasped.

"a serpentine" she said to herself.

he sat down and she followed him.

"please just leave me alone" said Cameron moving away again.

"its alright I'm not scared" she said.

he snorted and moved again.

"I want to help" said daring.

she cornered him and he ripped of the hood.

"how can you help thisss?" he yelled as he took the hood off.

revealing his scaled face his sharp teeth bared in pain his eyes slitted and coloured a deep blue when he spoke his tongue flicked out putting emphasise on the s.

"she sat down on the seat offer you a place to stay" she said.

his face went to one of shock .

"why would you help me?" he asked.

"you're a species that has never been documented" said daring.

"is that what I am to you, a damn discovery?" asked Cameron.

"no its not that I was showing you compassion towards you because you're from a different species, so when you go back to your friends they don't declare war on us" said daring.

Cameron snorted and chuckled "talk about peace and yet I can smell the blood on your hooves" said Cameron.

"what!?" she asked in shock.

"you have killed a snake before" said Cameron.

"well yes but it was invading my home" she said.

Cameron shook his head like he was throwing off cobwebs.

"uh sorry" he said.

"instincts I think" said daring.

"yea probably" said Cameron.

he sat in one of the seats.

"what's wrong" asked daring seeing the sunken look on Cameron's face.

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Cameron.

"what" she asked.

"uh I was originally a normal pony with a life family. I was digging around in a bone yard for snake artefacts but instead got cursed by king black fang" said Cameron.

"that's terrible" exclaimed daring.

"yea don't go there you will only get cursed and die shortly after" said Cameron.

"alright" said daring.

"so where are you going to" asked daring.

"somewhere safe" replied Cameron.

"try pony ville that is a good town" said daring.

"oi freak" taunted a stallion as he walked through the door.

"a letter for you" he said and threw Cameron the letter.

Cameron opened it and read the letter it was from star dancer. The sound of a sword sliding out of a sheath was heard and Cameron saw the blade of a sword swinging towards his head, daring pushed him out of the way and it struck the seat where Cameron's head was resting. Cameron stuffed the letter into his bag.

"run!" yelled daring.

the pony knocked her aside and ripped the sword out of the chair, Cameron galloped down the carriage and exited the door closing it behind him.

the sword pierced the door nicking his wing, he winced in pain as the sharp weapon pierced his soft wing scales.

he moved away from the door and it was bucked open, his flank pressed up to the rail and the pony trotted through the door, he swung at Cameron as he vaulted over the rail the sword hit home.

the pony grinned in delight as Cameron tumbled across the ground and collided with a rock and was smacked into unconsciousness a few hours later he was awoken by a train rumbling past he got up shakily noticing he could see clouds dale in the distance. having heard only good things about the cloud city and the peaceful towns around it and followed the rail track towards the fabled town of peace…pony ville.

**so the legend of the cursed serpent begins**

**beta read by me written my me and inspired by another story I have yet to begin posting (review and i will mention you in the upcoming adventure**

**quote of the day:**

**friend: hey you want to play the rape game**

**me: no!**

**friend: that's the spirit! (with a creepy face)**


End file.
